


Interruptions

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Somebody stop Victor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Otabek is visiting, and Yuri just wants to spend some time with his friend.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Blue Sky of Love, who wanted to see Yuri and Otabek with protective Victurri. I hope that this suffices! Sorry that it took me so long! And to everyone else: thank you for your requests! I'm excited to work on them. I finally got organized and made a list, so I should be able to work through them a lot more efficiently now. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has commented! I am overwhelmed by all of the support! Sorry if I haven't responded yet. I'm working on being better about that.
> 
> Anyway, as per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. I wrote Otabek and Yuri as friends here, but you're welcome to see it as romantic if you like. Enjoy!

"You've got to check out this place, you'll love it!" Yuri says, tugging on Otabek's arm as they make their way out the door. "They have the best piroshky."

"Even better than your grandfather's?" Otabek asks lightly, teasing.

"What? Of course not!" Yuri huffs indignantly. "I meant the best piroshky that you could get in a restaurant, obviously. Anyway, it's not too far from here. Let's hurry!"

Otabek follows obediently as Yuri tugs on his arm again, leading him down the stairs and out onto the street. Yuri is still talking about the different kinds of piroshky that they have at the restaurant, occasionally pausing his rant to point out landmarks as they make their way down the road. It's nice to see Yuri so enthusiastic—he's been like this since Otabek arrived this morning. For his part, Otabek is happy to listen as his friend rambles about all the different things they can do in St. Petersburg, occasionally giving his opinion when Yuri asks him a question about something.

"We're here!" Yuri announces, gesturing to a small storefront with a red awning. The restaurant in question doesn't have any outdoor seating, but the booths near the front have a good view of the street through the floor-to-ceiling windows. "We got here early enough that we'll be able to have a good view."

They go in and are immediately seated at one of the booths near the window. "I take it that you come here often?" Otabek asks after they've settled in.

"Yeah. I used to come here after practice sometimes. The food is really good and it's fun to people-watch if you can get a window seat." Yuri looks very at home, lounging in the booth with his elbows on the table as he peruses the menu. The sun coming in through the window reflects off his blond hair, making it look gold. He reminds Otabek of a sunbathing cat.

A waitress comes over and takes their orders, Yuri orders for the both of them, claiming that he's been coming here long enough to know what they should get. Otabek is happy to let him decide.

While their food is being prepared, Yuri starts laying out plans for the week. "There are a lot of touristy sites nearby that you should see, but I also want you to come see the rink we practice at."

"Of course, I'd like to go there," Otabek agrees easily.

Yuri's phone chimes with an incoming text, and he swipes to unlock it, scowling at the screen. "Oh, hang on, you need to watch this video I saw this morning. It has a tiger swimming." He opens Instagram to search for the aforementioned video, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates. It's very cute.

As Yuri scrolls through his Instagram feed, his phone dings with another notification, this one from Instagram. Yuri frowns. "It's from the geezer. I wonder what he's up to. Probably something ridiculous." He stares at the screen for a few seconds, before giving a heavy sigh and clicking on Victor's page. "I guess I'd better make sure that he's not burning the house down."

Whatever he sees must be bad, because Yuri freezes for a second, mouth open in disgust, before looking up from his phone and across the room. Otabek tries to follow his gaze, but he can't figure out what Yuri is looking at—or why he's so angry.

Before he has any time to figure it out, Yuri lunges out of his seat, practically vaulting over the table in his haste and bolting across the restaurant. Fortunately it's early, so there aren't too many other customers for Yuri to terrorize. Otabek follows on his heels, albeit a bit more slowly and cautiously.

Yuri is making a beeline for one of the booths in a corner, which is partially hidden by some of the decorative plants. As they get closer, though, Otabek spots what Yuri is so furious about: Yuuri and Victor are sitting at that table, menus in hand, and half-full wineglasses in front of them. Clearly, they're not the only ones who decided to come here for dinner.

"YOU!" Yuri shouts, furious. "What are you doing here?"

"Use your inside voice, Yurio," Victor chastises, not at all phased by the yelling. "And we're having dinner."

"First of all, that's not my name!" Yuri seethes. "And second, yeah, right! You just happened to be having dinner at the same place I was talking about going to with Otabek? I don't buy that for a second."

Otabek would love to try to diffuse the situation, but Yuri's face has gone bright red and any interference may cause him to explode. He'll let him be for now.

"I've been wanting to try this place for a while," Yuuri says, smiling gently at Yuri in an effort to ease the tension in the room a little bit. "Sorry if we interrupted your meal."

Judging by his crossed arms and the dark look on his face, Yuri does not accept the apology. But before he can retort, the waitress comes by their table. "Oh, you four know each other?" she asks politely. "Would you like to combine your parties?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience!" Victor apologizes, shooting her one of his heart-shaped smiles before Yuri can object.

Recognizing that if he protests now he'll just look foolish, Yuri relents with a heavy sigh and takes a seat, making sure to sit as far away from Victor as possible. "I'm going to kill him," Yuri whispers to Otabek, who pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"So, are you two planning on going sightseeing tomorrow?" Yuuri asks the two younger skaters, hoping to distract the sulking Yuri.

"Yeah, we were—" Yuri begins begrudgingly, before being cut off by Victor.

"Oooh, you are! Can we come with you? Please?"

"Do it and you die!" Yuri snaps angrily. "Besides, you live here, geezer, why do you even want to go?"

"Can't a father get to know his son's friend?" Victor asks plaintively. His use of the word son sparks another argument, and both Yuuri and Otabek sigh, bracing themselves for a long meal as Yuri and Victor squabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> If you have something that you'd like to request, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! If you like hearing me ramble about anime and want to chat, you should follow me at erin-writes-things20 on tumblr.
> 
> Also, when I have more time this summer, I'm considering doing an Ouran High School Host Club AU of Yuri on Ice. Yuuri is going to be Haruhi and Victor is going to be Tamaki, but other than that I could some ideas! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!
> 
> I hope that you all have a great weekend!


End file.
